Visions of the Future
by Kaltmr
Summary: [Xenosaga, chaosxShion, T] While on the way to 2nd Division, Shion and chaos get stranded on an uncharted planet! How will things go with the futuristic people living there? R&R plz! FINISHED!
1. Stranded

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Stranded in the Rain

By: Kaltmr

"Mayday! Mayday! Hammer! Tony, Captain Matthews, anyone who can hear us, please respond!" chaos was screaming into the comm unit to compensate for all the rumbling coming from the ship. "This is transport ship Delen, ship number 000265. We have been ambushed by Gnosis and are forced to crash land on an uncharted planet. Our coordinates are..." he paused. "X: 126, Y: 348, Z: 034. We require immediate assistance! I repeat..." chaos stopped, and looked at the comm unit. Smoke had started to rise from it, and he jumped back at it short circuited. He looked over at the other person in the ship.

She shook her head. "It's no good... too much atmospheric interference. It won't work anymore." Shion was desperately holding on to her chair as the ship shook violently. "What are we going to do chaos?"

chaos grabbed on to the nearest seat as their ship broke through the stormy clouds. Land was in sight. "Just brace for landing!" They both held on tight to their chair as the ground came up to meet them and they crashed.

—

"chaos? Wake up chaos!" chaos groaned, and got up. He surveyed his surroundings. The ship was in bad condition. A small fire had started near the front of the ship, and water was leaking through holes in the roof. Shion was at his side. "Are you ok?"

He got up slowly and rubbed his head. "I'll live." he walked over to the comm unit, only to find it in pieces. "Worthless. It's completely fried."

Shion stood up and walked over to a giant hole in the side of the wall. "To think that we'd run into Gnosis... and get into all of this trouble... just for Kos-Mos."

"Well, this is important, isn't it?"

"It is... with this new enhanced generator from 2nd Division, Kos-Mos' energy output would increase by at least 30!" she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "This wouldn't have happened if I had just listened to Jr."

"It's not your fault Shion..." chaos wandered around the ship, looking for anything that looked salvageable. "He did have to go meet with Gaignun you know..."

"But if I had accepted his offer to escort us to 2nd Division... ugh. I'm going to go explore for a bit. Maybe I can find some people here... or at least some food."

"You sure you want to do that?" thunder crashed in the background, as if to remind them of the severe storm going on. "I could go instead..."

She turned to chaos and smiled. "Thanks chaos, but I'm ok. I can take care of this."

"If you insist." chaos replied, turning over a giant piece of debris in his way. "I'll be here if you need me. There's gotta be something here we can use."

"See you soon chaos."

"Ok." he turned to her. "Don't get lost!"

She laughed as she walked away. "I won't get lost..."

—

chaos returned to the hole that Shion used to leave the ship. 'It's been hours since she's left... and I've searched the entire ship already... what's taking her?' he wondered. Grabbing all that he found in the ship, he left, in search of Shion.

—

Shion came to in a cave. She rubbed her eyes, and found herself soaking wet but wrapped in a blanket.

"Glad to see you're awake." a voice said.

"Huh?" she turned to see chaos, in just his shorts, by a fire. The rest of his clothes were hanging from sticks over the fire. She stood up... and found herself staring at chaos. He didn't exactly have a perfect body, but he sure was fit. "So... hot." she muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" he asked, poking the rest of his clothes.

"Eep!" she blushed. "I meant... the fire! It's... hot." she turned away, so as to not let chaos she her red face. "What... happened out there?"

"That's what I was going to ask you." he replied, sitting down by the fire. "By the time I found you, you were passed out on the ground. The storm got worse, so I brought you here."

"What about the ship? And... where'd these blankets come from?"

"The ship kind of... exploded... not too long after I left. I grabbed the blankets and some med packs from the ship before I left. So, what happened to you?"

"Uh..." she laughed nervously. "I got a little lost..."

"A little lost?" chaos chuckled. "It took me hours just to find you."

"Ok, fine... so I got very lost." she rolled her eyes, but shyly pointed towards his clothes. "Also, why are your clothes..."

He looked at her as if she had asked him the stupidest question ever. "They got a little wet while I was looking for you." he said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. "What about you? Are you gonna take your clothes off too? I was debating whether to take them off for you or not... but I decided against it."

"What!" she blushed, and held the blanket even tighter.

He laughed. "I'm kidding. If you don't want to, then that's ok... but you could..." she suddenly sneezed. "Get sick."

Shion sniffed. "Fine. I'll... take them off."

chaos turned around and waved his hand. "Take your time."

"Hmph. This is all part of your plan, isn't it? Getting me naked..." she slowly began taking off her clothes.

He laughed sheepishly. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be long until you thought that, but I never intended for any of this to happen... you don't have to do it if you don't trust me."

Shion sighed, but continued. "No... I trust you." she began to think about the current situation. "chaos... thank you... for saving me."

"It was nothing." he replied.

They were both silent for a while. "Ok." Shion said. "I'm done."

chaos turned around to see Shion sitting down, wrapped up in her blanket. He picked up her pile of clothes and set them by the fire. He took a deep breath and suddenly paused. 'Roses...' he thought.'her clothes smell like... roses.'Shaking the thoughts away, he began hanging her clothes next to his.

"Well... I'm done here." chaos sat down.

Shion moved over near the fire. "Guess there's nothing to do now except rest."

"Yes... well, good night Shion."

"Good night chaos."

—

chaos was woken with the feeling of something pushing up towards him. He yawned and stretched his arms. Whatever it was, it faintly smelled of roses. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Shion, cuddling up beside him.

"Shion?"

"Hmm?" she sounded half asleep. "Oh, I'm sorry chaos... it's just... I was cold... and... I just thought..."

"It's ok... go back to sleep." he slowly wrapped his arms around her, and she didn't offer any resistance.

"Mmm... chaos... you know what?" she put her head on his shoulder.

"What?"

"I wouldn't mind... if Jr. and them didn't find us for a while."

"You know... neither would I..."

They both closed their eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

---

A/N: meh. got the idea last night while it was raining. so what do you guys think? i could prolly turn this into a full story, but i doubt i could get a good involving plot. well, anyways, thanks for reading, plz review!


	2. Searching for supplies

**Youko-Kuronue: haha, i knew that part would get a lot of girls attention... and yeah, i'm interested in seeing how this turns out.**

**chaosxShion: lol, thanks. your sitting on edge of chair and staring at the screen has payed off. **

**summonershion3: hah, you get ur part, i get mine... ((you'll understand when you read the 1st few paragraphs))**

**Aeris1172: lol, thankies! **

A/N: well, due to a lot of people wanting me to continue, and to some of my thinking, i've decided to continue this as a story. i never planned on this being anything more than a one-shot though, so it may be kinda short. oh well though.

Disclaimer:I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Two:

Searching for supplies

When Shion awoke, she moved slowly, so as not to awake chaos. Leaving the blanket by chaos, she walked over to the now dead fire. She still had her underwear on, since she couldn't risk being naked except for a blanket. Who knew what could've happened while she slept. They were still wet though, and sticking to her skin, so she peeled them off and began putting on her dry pants.

Hearing something move behind her, she turned to see chaos yawning. He slowly stood up, and opened his eyes. They didn't close. "Uh... good... morning?" he blushed.

"chaos!" she squealed, covering herself. "Don't look!"

"Right." he instantly turned around. "Ah... sorry."

"It's... fine. Just... don't look!" her face was a deep shade of red. She quickly put on the rest of her clothes. Having fully dressed, except for what she had just taken off, she said, "I'm done..."

chaos turned around again. "Well..." he avoided eye contact with Shion. "What should we do now?"

Shion wrapped herself up in the blanket once again. Despite the fact that she was clothed, she couldn't stop blushing, and apparently, neither could chaos. Her stomach began rumbling, as if answering the question for her.

"Right... we need food. I'll go see... what I can find." he headed towards the opening to the cave.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna... change first? I'm sure your clothes are dry..."

"What's the point if it's still raining?" he motioned outside, and I finally noticed that it was still raining.

"Oh... I see. This sure is some storm."

"Judging by the fact that it hasn't let up since we got here, I'd say it's gonna be raining for a long time."

"But... you could get sick!"

"I'll be fine." he smiled. "Don't worry about me. Besides, it's better that I have dry clothes for later." he left the cave. "I'll change when I get back. Have a fire ready!"

I materialized my M.W.S. and used the sparks from it to create another fire. I made a mental note to make sure my weapon wouldn't get wet, as I fed the fire. I reached for some more branches, but found that there wasn't too much left. "We must've used it all yesterday..." she whispered to herself.

A couple hours left, a dirty chaos returned with an armful of food. He had coconuts, potatoes, various fruits, mushrooms, and what appeared to be a handmade spear filled with fish.

"chaos! Your back!"

"Yeah, sorry I took so long." he placed all the food down, and put the fish over the fire. "The coconuts and the fish took the longest... I kept falling off the trees and slipping into the river." he laughed nervously. Shion giggled, and began examining chaos' wounds. "I'm ok. It's nothing too bad. Just a little dirt and some scrapes." he broke open one of the coconuts and began drinking the milk. "We can use the coconuts when we're done with them to hold water. I found a river nearby, and the coconut trees aren't too far either. The potatoes are pretty deep though, but the berries and the mushrooms are pretty close together. You may want to be careful with those mushrooms though... I don't know if they're all safe to eat..." he yawned, and lied down by the fire.

"This is great! Thanks a lot chaos!"

"It was nothing." he began shivering. Standing up, she shook all the water off of him. "Is there anything else we need?"

"Not..." Shion glanced over to the fire. "Really..."

"Hmm?" chaos looked over at the fire. "Oh, we're short on firewood. I guess I could get some more."

"No! You've done enough, I'll go get the firewood."

"It's ok, really." chaos brushed whatever water was left on him. "It's my job to protect you... that's why I came with you in the first place; to keep you safe. Besides, I can't have you getting lost out there again. I know where to find some good dry wood too, so it's ok." he turned away from Shion.

"chaos..." she hugged him from behind. "But... you're shivering... you should stay here, with the fire..."

He rest his head on her shoulder for a moment. "I'll... be fine. Just wait for me." he pulled away from her arms and walked out.

—

chaos was out for wood longer than he was for food. Shion began to worry. She was about to go look for him, when he returned. He had with him bundles of wood, tied together with long grass.

"chaos! What took you so long? You're even dirtier than before!"

"Sorry... for worrying you." he dropped the wood by the fire and stepped back out into the rain, letting the water wash away the dirt on his body. After a few minutes, he walked back in, shaking the water off as much as he could.

"Here, let me have a look at you." Shion touched a cut on chaos' arm.

He winced and backed away. "It's... ok.. They're just a few cuts and scrapes." he coughed, and grabbed his clothes. "I'll... be changing now."

"Oh... right." she turned around. A few moments later, chaos said that he was done. "Do you want to eat now? I tried the fish, and it's great! You should have some of the fruit too, it's really refreshing!" she said, in a cheerful voice.

"Sorry, but I don't have much of an appetite right now." he grabbed a blanket and lied down by the fire. "I'm going to bed now... help yourself to more food if you want." he coughed again.

"Are you sure you're ok? That cough sounds bad."

"I'm fine." he answered immediately. "Sorry..." he said, looking into Shion's eyes. "I'm just really... tired. Good night."

Shion went to sit down on the other side of the fire. "Good night..." she whispered, as she watched him fall asleep.

---

A/N: hmm... interesting, ain't it? haha, nothing like a naked shion in the morning... sorry all, i just had to do it. lol. plz, plz, plz review! i seriously need ideas as to what else i can do with this story. i have some ideas of my own, but with what i've got, it'll only last... 2 chapters and a short epilogue. i'm sure you guys don't want that, now do you? so some help from the readers would be nice, and i'm sure you'd like to see your ideas get worked into the story. though, not guarenteeing anything, but u know... it's gotta flow and stuff. anyways, what's planned for the next chapter... has stuff to do with chaos going out for more supplies. how fun. 'cept now he's sick. gasp! now what? chaosxshionness, that's what!


	3. Illness

**Nayru-chan: thanks! chaosxshion is the best!**

**Oblivion882: well, i'd use that idea... but then it'd seem too much like Stone Angel ((another ficcy i wrote)). and... a lemon? i'm not exactly a lemon writer, and i don't think even allows lemons...**

**summonershion3: lol, well, here's more. more poor chaos, and more shionxchaos. **

**Youko-Kuronue: WOW. that's a great idea! i am SO using those ideas. thanks a lot! i'll explain what i'll do in the a/n at the end.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga.

Chapter Three:

Illness

chaos awoke very late. Though there was no sunlight through the stormy clouds, he could tell he had slept for a long time. Shion was where he last saw her, on the other side of a now dead fire. Amazingly enough, she was still sleeping. Looking through the small pile of leftover food he had gathered yesterday, chaos cracked open a coconut and began drinking. Shion stirred, and woke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, it's ok..." she yawned. "I'm still a bit tired, but I'm ok."

"How long did you stay up?" he pointed to where the firewood was. "All the wood is gone, and you slept even longer than I did."

"Oh, I was up almost all night... I kept the fire going, to keep you warm." she grabbed some berries and popped them into her mouth. "I hope you don't mind... but..." she blushed. "I also cleaned you up a little bit."

"Huh?" he looked down at himself. "My wounds... are gone."

"Yeah... I used a med kit on you."

"Shion..." he scooted over next to her. "Thank you. I know I was a bit blunt towards you yesterday... and I'm sorry."

"It's ok." she smiled. "As long as you're ok..." He smiled back, and held back a cough. "Are you... sick?"

He shook his head, but he coughed again, as if to make it obvious that he was lying. "Well... maybe. It's probably just all this rain...giving me a cold or something. Anyways, since we're out of wood... I'll head out again..." he stood up.

"No, chaos!" Shion grabbed his arm. "Let me do it, please."

"I'm ok, I promise. Besides, I've got to repay you somehow for everything you did last night." he walked out of the cave, not allowing himself to be stopped.

"But..." she whispered to herself. "I was doing all that to pay _you_ back..."

—

It was late into the night when chaos returned. He was shivering a lot, and didn't have too much wood, despite his lengthy time away.

"chaos? Are you ok? You don't look so good... and you're all scratched up again!"

"I'm... ok." dropping the wood by the fire, he grabbed his shorts. "Just... let me change, and then you can look at me."

She smiled as she turned around. "Well... at least you're not refusing help this time." she waited for a couple minutes, the silence only being broken by chaos' coughs. Suddenly, she heard something thump. She instantly turned around. chaos was on the ground. He had gotten his dry shorts on, but that was all he did. "chaos! What happened?"

He tried to respond, but ended up having a coughing fit. "Don't try and talk." Shion grabbed one of the coconut halves from outside the cave and handed it to him. "Here, drink. It should help."

He drank the liquid quickly, and gave a breath of relief. "I'm... sorry..." he muttered.

"Don't apologize. Just stay still." she took off his soaking shirt and started the fire. "What's wrong with you chaos? You're burning up!"

"Am... I?" he was shivering uncontrollably. "But I feel... so cold..."

"chaos..." Shion said, as tears began streaming from her eyes. "You can't leave me... don't leave me here all alone!" she buried her face into his chest, sobbing.

chaos hugged her tightly. "I won't leave you Shion... I'll stay here... if nothing else, to protect you."

—

Jr. paced back and forth on the Elsa bridge. "What's happened to those two? They've been gone for days, and they haven't contacted us!"

"I do hope Sister is ok..." Jin whispered to himself.

"She'll be fine." Ziggy reassured him. "chaos is there with her."

"Do you think something happened to them though?" Jr. asked everyone.

"The probability of them being ambushed by Gnosis using the route they chose was 84.35. It is possible that they were forced to land somewhere." Kos-Mos said, in her monotone.

"You'd think they'd at least send us a transmission or something... it's not like they could've landed somewhere without people..." Hammer thought aloud.

"It is possible. There are still a lot of uncharted planets in the star cluster." Momo pointed out.

"Then it's decided. We have to go look for them! Do you know how to find those uncharted planets Momo?"

"I'm sure my scanners could pick up signs of life as we flew through their route."

"Great! Matthews!" he called out to the Elsa's captain.

"As you wish Little Master. Let's go Tony!"

"All right, we're off!"

---

A/N: is it just me, or was this chappie short? well, sorry. next chapter's gonna be longer, i promise! now, **Youko-Kuronue** has given me a GREAT idea... well, actually two. to have people on the planet, and have them be either futuristic, or from the past. i've gotten great ideas for both of those, so i shall be changing this up a bit, so i'll have this goes future and i'll post another story where it goes to the past! that way, we can get the best of both worlds... i think. there won't be any more Stranded In The Rain, i'm planning on naming them Stranded In The Past and Stranded In The Future. Those don't seem too creative though, so any ideas for titles are appreciated. i'll continue on with how i planned on this to work out, until it gets to the people on the planet. then i'll post the new story, and then change the name of this one. so make sure to read both of them! so anyways, next chapter is gonna be a long one, i hope. it'll most likely be the last chapter that will remain the same in both stories. well, in the next chappi, u'll FINALLY find out what chaos is hiding from Shion... why he takes so long outside, and why he's always scratched up. ((sure, he can be a klutz, but he can't be one all the time, right?)) review plz!


	4. Gnosis

**KOS-MOS rox: lol, yes, i know... but shionxchaos is the easiest for me to write. glad you like it though. **

**G-Anakin13: thanks!**

**Youko-Kuronue: ooh, those are good! i think i'll use that for the 'past' version... and something opposite for the 'future' version... **

**summonershion3: yeah, chaos is getting all the hard stuff. and he gets even worse here. poor chaos. lol, if u want other stories, u should check out some of mine... i have a few other shionxchaos stuff. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Four:

Gnosis

"How are you holding up chaos?" Shion asked, poking the fire with a stick.

He coughed. "I'm doing... ok. How are you? We're... running really low on food."

"I know..." she munched on a berry. "But we can't do anything about it for now... I have to take care of you, and you certainly aren't going anywhere..."

He sighed, and sat up. "It's been days... and all we've had are berries. We need... substance."

"We'll... get through this chaos. Just... sleep it off. Goodness knows..." she yawned. "I've done it before..."

"Well... I guess." he lied back down, and soon, fell asleep.

—

chaos looked over at Shion. It had been hours since she's moved. He slowly got up, and walked over to Shion. "I'm sorry for leaving you..." he smiled as he looked at her, sleeping quietly. He took a few steps back, holding back a cough. "But... we need supplies. And... I can't let you get hurt out there..." he put his blanket over her and walked out into the rain.

—

Shion woke up, and threw off the blanket on her. "Blanket? I don't remember... chaos?" she looked over at where chaos was sleeping. "chaos! Damn it, you left again!"

"With good reason, but bad timing..." chaos walked in, with food in one arm and wood in another. He wasn't just wet and scratched up this time though. He had foot long gash marks on him, which were bleeding profusely.

"chaos!" Shion cried out, grabbing all the stuff he had brought with him and tossing it by the fire. "What happened to you?"

chaos walked over to the fire, in an attempt to grab his clothes, but collapsed. "I'm... sorry..." he coughed up blood. "There's... something I've been hiding from you... ever since we got here."

"What is it?" she asked, her voice cracking. She opened up a med kit and began applying it to his wounds.

"The... Gnosis that attacked us... they've followed us here. That's why... I've always taken so long going out for supplies. They're getting closer and closer to us. I've had to... fight them off, ever since we got here."

Shion dropped the med pack. "So that's... what you meant... when you said you wanted... to protect me..." tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes..." he muttered.

Shion punched him. Not hard, but she punched him. "Idiot! Who says you have to carry all the weight of our world on your shoulders? I can fight too! I... I..." she collapsed onto him, sobbing.

"I'm sorry... Shion." he ran his fingers through her hair. "I... just didn't want you to get hurt..."

—

Night had fallen, though it was still pouring outside. chaos had been sleeping all day, and Shion couldn't sleep a wink. After hours of just watching chaos, she stood up. "It's my turn to help you... chaos." she ran out into the night.

After wandering the forest for hours, she found herself lost. "I sure am smart... how hard can it be to find a few Gnosis on an uncharted planet in the middle of the night?" she said to herself sarcastically.

Suddenly, something hit her from behind. She fell to the ground. Standing up, she saw that she had unintentionally gotten herself surrounded by Gnosis. "Hmph, so here you are. Let's go!" she materialized her M.W.S., and it instantly shocked her. She threw it off her arm, and it sat there on the wet ground, sizzling. "Great... just great." she braced herself as all the Gnosis rushed her.

—

chaos suddenly woke up. He had the feeling something was wrong. "Shion?" he looked around the cave, but no one was there. "This can't be good..." Gathering all of his strength, he ran out into the rain.

He headed straight to where he last fought the Gnosis, and sure enough, he found them there, attacking a defenseless Shion. "Shion!" he cried out, shooting out auras at the Gnosis. They reared back, and attacked chaos. He dodged what he could, and ran to Shion. She was unconscious, and he noticed her M.W.S. on the ground. It was worthless now though, as it was throughly soaked. He felt his wings grow out of his back, and he looked at how many Gnosis there were. He didn't have to count, there were too many for him to fight at once, while at the same time protecting Shion. He flew off back towards the cave.

chaos made it back to the cave safely, but he could hear the Gnosis behind him. He put Shion down beside the fire, and softly kissed her on her forehead. "Shion... I'm sorry..."

He went back to leave the cave, but found a giant Gnosis at the entrance. He ran towards it, with an aura at the ready, while the Gnosis rushed, baring it's claws. Shion awoke, in time to see the Gnosis stab it's claws through chaos' chest. She didn't even have enough strength to call out his name as he fell to the ground. As the Gnosis moved in her direction, she fainted once again.

---

A/N: meh. this chappie wasn't as long as i had hoped. oh well. i don't think ANY of these chapters will have too much substance... they're all kinda just... out there. there's not much to add to em. blah. anyways, this is the last you'll see of Stranded in the Rain. when i update next, keep a lookout for Visions of the Future and Memoirs of the Past. thanks to **Youko-Kuronue** for the title ideas! this story is most likely going to turn into the 'future' version, as i'm still thinking on what to do with the 'past' version. up next, shion and chaos awake to find themselves in a futuristic town... but have they been rescued or captured? review plz!


	5. Captured?

**lockawayheart: lol, this isn't the end. chaos isn't dead... **

**G-Anakin13: thanks!**

**chaosxshion: i know right? so sad. and thanks! lol, it's np, as long as ur back and still reviewing. **

**Youko-Kuronue: whee, thanks! it's good to hear that the story is good enough to keep you on the edge!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga.

Chapter Five:

Captured?

chaos groaned. He tried opening his eyes, but the lights were too bright. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened to what was happening. He could hear the methodical whirrs and joint movements of random robots flying around him. Though he could feel things pricking him here and there, there wasn't any pain. His wound felt like it was already gone as well. Moving his hand around his body, he could feel wires connected to him.

"Looks like he's awake." a gruff voice said in the distance.

"So frail..." a soft female voice said. "Can't believe he's taken this long to wake up. Think we overdid it?"

"Nah. He's probably weaker than he looks." the voice laughed. "But seriously, why do we get dumped with these guys? They don't deserve to be helped... they're not like us!"

"Calm down..." the female soothed the man. There was a moment of silence, and then she spoke again. "We've got orders. The High Judge wants to see him."

"Hmph." the man grunted. "Now we have to remove all of the equipment. What should we do about him?"

"We should put him asleep again..." the woman said softly.

The man laughed. "His imperfect human body can't take the pain of our technology." he said with a touch of anger in his voice.

chaos groaned again as he forced himself to open his eyes. Through the bright lights, he caught a glimpse of the people he heard talking. As he tried to concentrate on them, he could feel something enter his body, and he blacked out again.

---

Shion groaned, as she rolled around on the cold floor. "chaos!" she gasped, jerking herself up. chaos was not in sight. What she saw, was nothing familiar. No cave, no rain soaked forest, nothing. She found herself trapped in a large glass case. Her surroundings reminded her of a prison cell. All there was around her were white walls. One lone sentry robot stood in front of her little cage.

Shion walked to the wall and faced the robot. It was a white, round orb. There wasn't anything too distinguishing about it, except for the fact that there was a tiny red light coming from it. The light was focused on her. She tried moving around, and the light followed her. She jumped around, but the light still followed. She sighed, and sat down.

"What is this place?" she asked aloud, reassuring herself that this was no dream. Her voice echoed off the walls, reminding her of her solitude. She flung her arm to her side, trying to materialize her M.W.S.. Nothing happened. She tried again, with the same result.

"Don't try anything." a voice spat. Shion hadn't noticed, but a person had entered the room where her cage was. "It's time for your judgement." the woman was a tall blond. Her expression betrayed her beauty. She appeared angry just looking at Shion. Snapping her fingers, more sentry robots entered the room. Their red lights focused on the corners of the glass box, and it was lifted into the air.

"Woah!" Shion fell back. She didn't stand back up, deciding it would be safer for her to remain seated. "Where are you taking me?" Shion asked. All of the white hallways they went down looked exactly the same. There weren't many people she could see in the glass boxes inside the rooms, but she could pick out a few Gnosis. She suddenly pressed her nose up against the wall. "Where's chaos?" she cried out, as the last of the prison cells faded from view.

"You're not in any position to be asking questions." the woman snapped. "Your companion will join you shortly. His fate shall be the same as yours."

"So he's ok..." Shion breathed a sigh of relief.

—

An image of a guard appeared before the many people. "We have them here."

"Bring them in." a voice ordered.

Two doors opened, and both Shion and chaos were brought into the large round room. Shion was led by the woman, while the two people from earlier guided chaos' cage. As the two groups came to meet each other, they merely motioned towards the other's cage, and they both joined. The walls between them seemed to dissolve at contact, creating one large glass case for the both of them.

"chaos!" Shion ran over to still lying man.

"Ugh..." chaos moaned, still groggy from the drugs given to him earlier. Wobbling, he sat up.

Their cases went towards the center of the round room. There were chairs seated around the entire room, filled with both men and women of various ages. At the very end of the room, in the largest chair, was a stern faced man. In both his expression and his posture was an atmosphere of importance, and leadership.

Since the moment Shion and chaos had entered the room, everyone had began yelling, debating about the two.

"They're assassins! They're here to destroy us all!"

"No, they're messengers from the other humans! We must listen to them!"

"Throw them back into the jungle! They have no right to be here!"

"Throw them back? And have them tell everyone of our presence? We should have them killed where they stand!"

"Silence." the man in front said. Nobody listened. "SILENCE!" he yelled out. Everyone became quiet. He leaned forward in his seat, examining the two. "Who are you? Better yet... why are you here?"

Shion grunted, obviously maddened by her current situation. "I could ask you the same thing."

The man looked irritated, but kept his cool. "Do not test my patience... if you wish to live."

Shion sighed. "I am Shion Uzuki, and this is chaos. We were on our way to Vector's 2nd Division when we were attacked and forced to crash land he-"

"Attacked? Attacked by what?" someone yelled out.

"By the Gnosis."

"What are these Gnosis you speak of?" another asked.

"You haven't heard of Gnosis?" chaos asked, calmly.

"Gnosis?" the man in front boomed. "You mean these?" screens appeared showing the trapped Gnosis in their prison cells.

"Yes, that's exact-" Shion started.

"Aha!" the man interrupted. "Look at what these people are trying to infect us with! Our perfect world has been stained with the likes of these... these... monsters!" he spat.

"Infect?" Shion was confused. "No, let me explain..."

"No, let _me_ explain." the man said. He turned and looked at the other people in the room. "Don't you see my fellow people? This is obviously a conspiracy!" he turned his gaze upon the two. "Why do you think we left the other humans, all those years ago? We are on a higher plane that you! We are better! We are the perfect strain of humans!" everyone else began cheering and applauding their leader. "Had I not proclaimed us superior to you, we would still be back where you were, with your obsolete technology and various impurities. But look at us now! Advanced in everything years ahead of you! But... they don't like this. They've sent these two pitiful excuses for humans... and their plague ridden creatures-" he pointed at the Gnosis. "-to bring us down! Well, I for one will not let this happen! As Head Judge, I will make sure your plan does not work..." he said his last words slowly, making them sound bittersweet, like stale honey.

"No..." Shion shook her head slowly, as if it was all a bad dream. Everyone around them had burst into cheers. "That's not... that's not it!"

"Please." the Head Judge snapped. "Spare my your lies. Lock them back up in the prison cells! I will decide their fate personally."

—

"Hello! What's this..." Hammer muttered, as something flashed on his monitor.

"Well, what is it?" Matthews asked. "We don't have all day you know!"

"It's an automated distress signal. From what I can see... it's been looping for the past few days now."

"Well?" Matthews kicked Hammer's chair. "What are you waiting for? Let's hear it!"

chaos' voice suddenly echoed throughout the Elsa. "Mayday! Mayday! Hammer! Tony, Captain Matthews, anyone who can hear us, please respond! This is transport ship Delen, ship number 000265. We have been ambushed by Gnosis and are forced to crash land on an uncharted planet. Our coordinates are..." he paused. "X: 126, Y: 348, Z: 034. We require immediate assistance! I repeat..."

"That's chaos!" Jr. cried out. "Momo! Those coordinates?"

"That's... not too far from here. If those are from before they landed, we should be able to find the planet they crashed on!"

"Then let's go!" Jr. said.

"Let's hope we find them before they find us..." Hammer said, his voice wavering.

Multiple red dots showed up on the Elsa's map screen. "Damn it, what now?" Matthews asked.

"Looks like those Gnosis that attacked them are hanging out there... we could get attacked ourselves!"

"We have no choice!" Matthews said, grunting. "As much as I don't like this... Tony!"

"You got it Captain! Hold on tight guys, this is gonna be one bumpy ride!"

---

A/N: yesh! now this is one of the chapters i had fun writing! something about this head judge guy is just really cool! prolly cause of how evil he is. kekeke. anyways... with the reappearence of jr. and the gang, what should i have happen when they find them? i'm planning on having the story end shortly after, but any bright ideas? let's see... next chapter... Gnosis attack! how fun. can the futuristic technology of these people stop gnosis on a different dimensional plane? review plz!


	6. Saviors

**summonershion3: hehehe yeaaaah... same... 'cept... uh... i'd like a shion. lol.**

**Youko-Kuronue: yay! thanks! do hope everyone does keep reviewing, but i bet they will, seeing as they've been review thus far. **

**chaosxShion: eh... kinda. not really... but kinda. and that's ok.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Six:

Saviors

The Head Judge sighed, sitting on his chair. Things weren't looking too good for him. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Lights began flashing red. An image of a guard came into view.

"What is this? What's going on!" the Head Judge yelled into the picture, who was already angry enough as it was.

"It's the proximity alarm Head Judge. There seem to be some unknown intruders, as well as a few prison escapees."

"Escapees? Don't tell me..."

"It's not the people. A few of those monsters broke out of their cage sir. Nothing our sentry units can't handle."

"Good..." he smiled as the picture disappeared. Another picture popped with, showing Shion and chaos trapped in their glass case. "Let's see how they react to this..."

—

"So... have any bright ideas?" Shion asked, tiredly.

"Only one." chaos muttered, flinging an aura at the wall. It exploded, shaking the case, but there was only a small dent showing in the wall. "Well... it's better than nothing..." chaos said, throwing another aura at the wall.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, and the white lights began flashing red. "Uh..." chaos looked over at Shion. "Did I do that?"

"I don't think so..." she pointed at the door. The red light from the sentry robot guarding them had now focused on the door. It vibrated violently, as if something on the other side wanted to get in. The door broke down, showing a Gnosis on the other side.

"No... are they...?"

"They're solid. Don't worry." chaos said calmly. "These are probably the Gnosis that were in captivity. I'm guessing they broke out." he threw another aura at the wall, and a small crack appeared.

The light from the robot intensified. It turned from a plain light, into a laser. The Gnosis gave forth an unholy scream, and died, on the spot.

"chaos..." Shion whispered, pointing at the dead Gnosis.

"Hmm?" he looked up, only now noticing the dead Gnosis. "Oh... uh..." he dematerialized the aura he had just created. "I think it's safer in here..."

The two sat there for a while, safely watching the robot devastate whatever Gnosis happened to walk their way. That safety only lasted for a few minutes though. It only lasted... until a new Gnosis walked in. A transparent Gnosis.

"chaos..." Shion whispered nervously.

"The robot will take care of it..." he said, sounding bored.

However, the robot didn't take care of it. The laser went right through the Gnosis, which swung it's arm, sending the robot into the ground.

"I don't think the robot can take care of it!" Shion hid behind chaos as it walked through the glass wall.

chaos swore under his breath. He shot an aura at it, knowing it wouldn't work. "Looks like... I'll have to use _that_ ability..."

"What ability?" Shion backed up against the wall and watched as chaos held up his hand. The Gnosis seemed to stop in it's tracks. All movements ceased. Then, the Gnosis began to dissolve. Within moments, there was no sign a Gnosis had even entered the case.

"chaos!" Shion hugged him. "We're saved!" chaos merely groaned as he fell to the ground. "chaos! What's wrong?"

"Ugh... we may be saved... but using that ability takes up a large amount of my energy... if Gnosis keep on coming... I don't know how long we'll last..."

—

"Head Judge!" a screen showing a guard appeared.

"What is it?"

"We're being over run by these creatures!" the guard looked nervous. Laser shots could be heard in the background.

"What?" the Head Judge was surprised. "But what about our robots?"

"They can't stop them! Our attacks are going right through them!"

"Impossible!" all of a sudden, something caught his attention. He looked at the screen showing Shion and chaos. The Gnosis in their cage suddenly dissolved. "Hmph. There's our solution. Bring me the prisoners!"

"Sir!"

—

Shion and chaos were brought into the large, round room. The only person there was the Head Judge, who was accompanied by a few sentry robots.

"What, not going to let the Gnosis have your fun? Going to kill us yourself?" Shion asked, sarcastically.

"Oh no... but it's come to my attention... that your friend there has quite a special ability..." he pointed at chaos, as a screen came up showing him dissolving the Gnosis.

"So?" chaos muttered, still exhausted. "What of it?"

Their glass cage disintegrated. "I want you to kill all of them."

"What? Why should he!" Shion sounded furious.

"Because... if you don't... then I'll kill you." the sentry robots surrounded chaos, their red lights all fixed upon him.

"Hmph. I'd rather die and let the Gnosis eat you than help you." chaos replied calmly.

"Oh really..." the Head Judge smiled. "Well... can you say the same about your friend here?" the red lights coming from the robots focused on Shion.

chaos' eyes got wide. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

The Head Judge laughed. "So..." he stretched out the word, sounding like gambler who had just been guaranteed his victory. "It looks like we've reached a deal... wouldn't you say?"

"What deal?" chaos asked, sounding very angry.

"Must I spell it out for you?" he sighed, annoyed by chaos' attitude. "You kill the Gnosis, and I won't harm your little girlfriend here."

They both blushed, but stayed serious. "What assurance is there that you won't kill us when this is done with?"

The Head judge laughed again. "Well... I guess you have to trust me then, won't you?"

Suddenly, a Gnosis walked through the wall. None of the robots moved.

"Don't do it chaos! You'll drain your power! You could die!" Shion cried out, trying to walk over to him. The robots blocked her path though.

"Do it! Now!" the Head Judge cried out, as a single robot shot it's laser at Shion. She groaned, and fell to the ground.

The Gnosis rushed at chaos, and when it seemed that it was about to strike, a light came from one side of the room, sweeping the entire area of the place. It then went through the opposite side of the wall, moving on to the rest of the settlement.

"What? What is this light? This isn't part of our defense system?" the Head Judge cried out.

"Hilbert... Effect...?" Shion whispered, from down on the ground.

chaos smirked, as the robots suddenly left Shion and attacked the Gnosis, killing it in seconds.

Another screen popped up, showing a guard. "Sir, all of the creatures have been killed! Our robots are sucessful!"

Moments later, the red lights returned to white, and the alarm stopped. "Well..." the man snapped, and all of the sentry robots surrounded chaos and Shion. "Looks like you didn't keep up with your deal. I'll have to kill you both."

As the lasers charged, chaos held up his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

"Why... not?" the Head Judge postponed his attack.

"That light that came through here... it wasn't yours." chaos stated.

"No... it wasn't..." he wasn't seeing chaos' point.

chaos smiled. "So who do you think it belonged too?" The Head Judge frowned, now seeing where chaos was going. "I am quite certain that it came from a certain combat robot we know of. They're probably looking for us as we speak. Now, you can kill us as you planned, have them continue looking for us, and when they find you, have more people know of your presence. Or..." chaos laughed, knowing he has closed the deal. "You can let us go, we'll stop them from coming any closer to here, and we'll leave peacefully."

The Head Judge grunted. "Or, I could just kill you and all your friends right now!"

"Keep in mind..." Shion muttered, standing up. "It was our robot's light that allowed your robots to kill the Gnosis."

He growled, but finally let up. "Fine. Do as you wish. Leave if you must, but I don't want to see you here ever again."

---

A/N: yup, yup. same comcept as Memoirs of the Past, in case u didn't notice. oh well. and this one's ending too. epilogue's next. review plz!


	7. Epilogue

**summonershion3: i'm sorry... but there's nothing really else i can do with this... **

**Youko-Kuronue: thanks! see above note for why i'm ending it. **

**Reicheru-fumetsu: thanks a lot! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga.

Epilogue

"Wow." chaos muttered aloud, as he and Shion walked down a hallway in the Elsa. "What a trip."

"Yeah..." she agreed, nonchalantly.

"Hey, what's that?" chaos pointed at a package Shion was holding.

She looked at the box. "Oh yeah... this thing. The Head Judge gave it to me before we left... he told me not to open it until we were gone." she opened it and pulled out a piece of paper.

_As much as I hate to admit it... you did save us. So here is a small parting gift for you. You may program these as you see fit. Don't say we weren't thankful. Also, do not tell anyone of our presence... if you do... you will highly regret it._

_Head Judge_

Shion emptied the box, and nine deactivated sentry robots rolled out.

"Hey... it's those robots..." chaos said, rolling one around.

"Hmm..." Shion turned them on. They floated up, and began doing rounds around the hallway. "This is too cool! I'm going to start programing these!" Shion ran off, and most of the robots followed. Two of them remained with chaos.

—

With the day ending, everyone began leaving the round room. Eventually, there was only one remaining, along with the Head Judge.

"Head Judge, sir. Don't you think it was... a bad idea to have let them go? And to give them our technology too!"

"I know..." he muttered. "But we had to show our gratitude somehow. They did save us... in a way."

"You are too kind, Head Judge. Too kind."

The Head Judge smiled. "Think of it as a precaution." Two screens appeared, showing video and sound of chaos and Shion, from the robot's point of view. "If they try and tell anyone about us... I'll be the first to know. And if they do..." he pointed at a button on his chair.

The other man's eyes grew wide. A grin slowly formed on his face. "Is that...?"

"Yes." was his only explanation. "It is." he pushed the button, and another screen appeared, showing two lines of text.

Self Destruct sequence: Active

Self Destruct robots now?

---

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! i love this ending. again, same idea as MotP, a gift being given, but i like this one better. so evil. kekeke. well, that's the end of this story. hope you all enjoyed it. do tell in the review which version you liked better, future or past. as for future/current works i'm currently working on Lost Angel ((a story about chaos)) and i'm planning on starting up another story called After The End ((a sequal to The End Of The Universe, which, if u haven't read, go read. it's my most liked ficcy so far. yay.)). so check those out if you like. well, see you next ficcy! review plz!


End file.
